Un mal día
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Un mal día. Nos sucede a todos alguna vez. No menores de 14 años.


**Título: Un mal día**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A quienes les guste el JackRabbit o la pareja conformada por E. Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost, que sé que no somos muchos en español pero allí vamos. Feliz San Valentín para todos ustedes.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack suspiró con satisfacción al ver el huevo recién pintado entre sus dedos, de pálido celeste decorado de copos de nieve blancos y pequeños conejos de pascua nevados. Cada día lo hacía un poco mejor y eso lo enorgullecía.

\- Nada mal, Escarcha.- vino de pronto el cumplido de parte de su acompañante y una ligera sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

\- Ten cuidado Canguro, no vaya a ser que termine quitándote el trabajo.- dijo el manera juguetona el espíritu de invierno, por lo que recibió un ligero golpe en el hombro.

La risa de Jack inundó el lugar y duró varios segundos hasta que finalmente el joven de cabellos nevados se calmó, cerró los ojos, estiró los brazos y luego flotó para estirar el resto de su cuerpo; sin notar como los ojos verdes del Guardián de la Esperanza se quedaban fijos en su persona unos cuantos segundos más de lo necesario.

\- Bueno, es hora de regresar a hacer verdadero trabajo.- comenzó de manera casual, guiñándole un ojo al Conejo de Pascuas en el proceso.

El otro simplemente gruñó rodando los ojos.

Jack volvió a reír y dio un par de vueltas alrededor del Pooka, al parecer algo reticente a partir a pesar de que como ya bien lo había dicho, tenía trabajo pendiente.

Era, después de todo, el día anterior a San Valentín y varias zonas del norte del hemisferio aún presentaban nevadas, y el mismo Jack había comentado algo acerca de un buen día de nieve que permitiese a los más pequeños diversión asegurada entre tanta pareja acaramelada de adultos y adolescentes.

Juguetón y bromista hasta la médula, definitivamente.

Sin embargo, y de manera bastante sorpresiva, un par de horas atrás Jack Frost se había presentado en la Madriguera preguntándole al Conejo si necesitaba su ayuda para pintar uno que otro huevo.

\- ¿No que estabas ocupado?- preguntó Conejo extrañado.

Jack tan solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría utilizar el descanso.

Conejo parpadeó algo confundido, pero un poco de ayuda extra a pocos días de las Pascuas nunca caía mal, y en los casi 4 años que Jack llevaba como guardián, había dado más de una vez algo de ayuda para pintar los huevos de Pascua, apareciendo de la nada y desapareciendo de la misma manera.

Aunque eso raramente sucedía durante la época más fuerte del invierno, siendo más bien que el travieso espíritu bromista solía aparecer por el mes de febrero...

Para ser más precisos y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era inusual ver al espíritu adolescente aparecerse el día anterior a San Valentín ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ese era el tercer año seguido ¿Tendría acaso algún significado?

\- ¿Bunny?- de pronto la voz de Jack interrumpió los pensamientos del Pooka, quien finalmente parpadeó y miró al otro un tanto confundido.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Jackie?

El par de ojos azules lo miraron con detenimiento un momento antes de que su dueño negase suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Nada, nada. Solo que ya me voy. Nos vemos luego Bunny, tal vez te de una mano con los huevos antes de Pascua, si es que hay suerte y no surge nada más. No dejes de dormir por andar decorando huevos, sé que es tu trabajo pero de nada sirve que hagas unos cuantos más si terminar luego andando como zombi al dejarlos. Terminarás asustando a los que no sean fanáticos de The Walking Dead.- terminó el otro un gesto entre bromista y de reprendimiento.

\- ¡Ey!- se quejó el lagomorfo ofendido, aunque no demasiado.

Era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupase un poco por tí, y que te explicase algo de cultura moderna también, aunque lo hiciese zumbandote en la oreja como un mosquito fastidioso.

Jack finalmente hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano y dio media vuelta, cayado en mano y viento alrededor, listo para desaparecer; cuando uno de los portales de Norte se abrió de improviso y un yeti, Phil, salió de éste balbuceando de manera alterada y señalando hacia el agujero con urgencia.

Conejo y Jack intercambiaron miradas y asintieron a la vez. Norte los necesitaba.

Pronto ambos desaparecieron por el portal tras de Phil.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al emerger fueron recibidos por un consternado Nicholas St. North, justo a las afueras del taller de Santa en el Polo Norte, y en medio de una muy fuerte tormenta.

\- ¡Jack, Jack!- exclamó el espíritu de la Navidad con tono desesperado- ¡Por favor, detén esta tormenta! ¡Está afectando toda el ala Este del taller!

\- ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Tranquilo allí! ¡Esta tormenta no es mía! ¡En serio, lo juro!- se defendió el de pelo blanco casi con desesperación y a los gritos para dejarse escuchar sobre la tormenta.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ha estado conmigo en la Madriguera durante las últimas 3 horas!- corroboró Conejo.

\- ¡Ya sé que no es obra de Jack! ¡Es obra de ese espíritu! ¡Quiero que detengas a ese espíritu! ¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo, lo siento en mi panza!- replicó el otro.

Fue entonces que los recién llegados fijaron sus miradas en la tormenta, y notaron por primera vez no solo la presencia de Sandy tratando de acorralar el origen de la tormenta con su arena dorada (aunque no de manera tan efectiva como la pequeña estrella de los deseos podría esperar), sino también, en medio de la tormenta...

Jack abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues él pudo notar con claridad lo que estaba en medio de la tormenta. El aliento se le quedó atravesado en medio de la garganta.

\- ¿Que demonios?- susurró a la vez que gruñó para sí mismo antes de volverse hacia Norte con actitud molesta- ¡No solo perdieron la capacidad de entender niños cara a cara, sino con cualquiera que no sea un maldito Guardián! ¡En serio! ¡Algo de tacto, por favor!- y voló a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Sandy, a quien casi y echó a golpes con su cayado.

Sandy no tuvo más remedio que volar hacia donde se encontraban Norte, Conejo y algunos yetis.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Norte confundido en voz alta para dejarse oír.

Sandy negó, él no sabía. Conejo no estaba mejor.

\- Ni idea compañero, ni idea.- dijo sin quitar la vista de encima de Jack, y para nadie en particular.

Para el Conejo de Pascuas, Jack Frost era un completo misterio, y para colmo de a pocos lo estaba volviendo loco y en más de un sentido. No era lo que esperó, no tras haberse hecho una idea entre los rumores y la tormenta del domingo de Pascuas del 68, tras lo cual lo había tildado de ser un bromista al que no le importaba nadie más que él mismo.

Se había equivocado y de manera garrafal. Jack Frost no solo era un espíritu travieso, sino que también era noble, preocupado por el resto y hasta se había encargado de enseñarles a los Guardianes, y en especial a Conejo, una o dos lecciones sobre humildad y camaradería. Y después... después le había entregado su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio, y Conejo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con los sentimientos que habían ido surgiendo de a pocos en él.

En más de una ocasión E. Aster Bunnymund se había reprendido a sí mismo por albergar las esperanzas que habían nacido en su interior. No había forma. Jack era un espíritu humano que había nacido en una época mucho más opresiva que la actual y si Conejo no se equivocaba incluso estaba seguro que Jack había sido criado como Puritano, con la fuerte represión moral acerca del sexo y todo lo que este tipo de crianza incluía. Y si tenemos en cuenta que Conejo era macho, alien y tenía la apariencia de un enorme y peludo conejo... pues no, no había forma.

Pero díganle eso a su solitario corazón, el cual volaba como impulsado por los cohetes del trineo de Norte cada vez que Jack reía de contento, o que se aceleraba hasta casi no diferenciar entre un latido y otro cuando el espíritu de invierno lo miraba a los ojos o rozaba su mano sobre su pelaje.

Uf, al diablo. No tenía ni idea de cómo deshacer todo el embrollo en el que ya se había metido.

Ahora, para sorpresa del trío de Guardianes, Jack lejos de atacar, parecía querer apaciguar al furioso espíritu de manea calmada, aunque al parecer no estaba funcionando.

El Guardián de la diversión fue arrojado en el aire una y otra vez por la furiosa tormenta, y sin embargo una y otra vez volvió al mismo sitio, tratando mediante movimientos suaves y charla de calmar la tormenta.

Finalmente, luego de casi 20 minutos, le indicó alguna cosa al viento, quien revoloteó a su alrededor antes de crear brisas suaves que comenzaron a buscar superficies con agujeros en el hielo del polo norte, a través de los que, al pasar, creaba sonidos que al unísono componían una suave melodía.

\- Suena como...- comenzó Conejo impresionado.

Sandy creó con su arena imágenes de una cuna meciéndose, a la vez que movía los brazos como si arrullara a un bebé.

\- Da, es una canción de cuna, una de las antiguas.- completó Norte asombrado.

Y entonces, de entre los furiosos silbidos y rugidos de la tormenta, sobresalió la voz profunda y melódica del creador de días de nieve.

Los tres guardianes observaron y escucharon maravillados; y para mayor asombro, luego de algunos minutos la tormenta comenzó a amainar, y sin dejar de cantar Jack comenzó a acercarse al espíritu que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar una forma más humana.

Finalmente, para cuando la tormenta llegó a desaparecer, el trío de Guardianes pudo observar a Jack descender de manera delicada frente a una forma ya definida.

\- ¡Es una niña!- exclamó Norte sorprendido.

Sandy dibujó algunas formas con la arena.

\- Es cierto Sandy, no es una niña. Más bien parece una mujer joven.- dijo Conejo mostrando su acuerdo con el Guardián de los sueños- Creo que es una youkai de nieve, una de esas Yuki algo. Las que congelan humanos en medio de las tormentas... aunque sé de algunas que dejan a los niños sin daño... ella no se ve tan asesina, seguro es un espíritu joven.

\- ¡Es una niña, he dicho! ¡Y le pedía a Jack!... le pedí a Jack...- el pobre hombre se pasó una mano por la cara con desesperación.

Por su parte Jack dejó de cantar y miró al espíritu con compasión. Ese era un espíritu de las nieves japonés, una Yuki-onna, y parecía haber tenido un muy mal día.

La joven lo miró con sus ojos blancos, su boca se torció en un gesto y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas para pronto congelarse y la mujer se arrojó a los brazos del adolescente y se echó a llorar.

\- Está bien, está bien. Conozco la sensación.- dijo con suavidad- Yo también he pasado antes por uno o dos, o tal vez dos cientos de malos días como este. Llora todo lo que quieras, es mejor que guardártelo dentro, si lo sabré yo.

Ante lo dicho por Frost, la Yuki-onna lloró incluso más amargamente. Jack simplemente la sostuvo sin decir nada más, pero al ver a los otros comenzar a acercarse, les hizo señas para que se quedasen dónde estaban.

Aquello no necesitaba público.

Por su lado, los otros tres casi no podían aguantar la curiosidad, o por lo menos Norte no podía.

\- Pobre niña, se ve tan deprimida... un poco de alegría navideña le haría bien ¿No creen?- dijo casi impaciente el enorme espadachín.

Sandy se encogió ligeramente de hombros, pero sin despegar la vista de encima de los dos espíritus invernales.

\- No insistas Norte, si Frost nos mandó a quedarnos aquí por algo será. Además, no creo que la chica quiera tener público cercano para su llanto.

Norte se desinfló un tanto ante lo dicho por Conejo, así que por el momento se limitó a ver sin decir nada más.

Y por un largo tiempo fue así, hasta que de pronto la Yuki-onna comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos con la nieve susurrando a su alrededor, tras lo cual Jack comenzó a asentir y a hablar.

En un principio el chico se vio indignado, y luego se lo vio asentir y mostrarse compasivo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? ¡No puedo escuchar nada!- se quejó Norte.

Sandy, quien algo de lectura de labios había aprendido a través de los siglos, le señaló de entre lo entendido, que Jack hablaba de como hacía años le habían roto el corazón, pero no pudo dar mayores detalles pues los movimientos de Jack le impedían leer la conversación completa por parte del Guardián de la diversión, y él no sabía leer los movimientos de nieve de la espíritu femenina.

\- ¡¿Qué alguien le rompió el corazón al niño?! ¡¿Quién pudo atreverse a eso?!- preguntó Norte indignado, sin embargo Sandy lo calló pues trataba de concentrarse.

De pronto, de la nada, un aura realmente peligrosa, casi homicida, rodeo tanto a Jack como a su acompañante. No se necesitaba ser un oráculo para saber que pronto alguien pasaría un muy mal rato gracias a esos dos en muy poco tiempo. Y así sin tanta algarabía Jack y la Yuki-onna se pusieron de pie, secaron sus mejillas y se dirigieron a paso ligero hacia los Guardianes y yetis.

\- ¿Jack?- preguntó Norte.

\- Esta bien Norte, Yuki desea pedir perdón por los inconvenientes causados.- señaló el muchacho al tiempo que la mencionada se inclinaba en señal de disculpa- Por favor, perdónala. Realmente tuvo un mal día y no supo cómo manejarlo.

La mujer continuó inclinada, obviamente esperando la respuesta del agraviado.

\- ¡Niña, por favor! Por supuesto que te perdono.- dijo Norte con suavidad, haciendo que la joven levantase el rostro por medio de un dedo delicadamente puesto en el mentón de esta, y al tenerla frente a frente le ofreció una cálida sonrisa- Está bien, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. Incluso yo.

La joven mujer sonrió, una suave brisa nevada danzó alrededor del Guardián del asombro, quien rió encantado una vez más, y quien con maestría hizo aparecer un par de bastones de dulce que con gusto obsequió al espíritu.

El siguiente en hacerse notar fue Sandy, quien no tardó ni un segundo en disculparse con la mujer por haberla tratado de encerrar con su arena. Ella desmereció rápido el asunto y pronto Sandy reía de contento, pues al parecer había ganado una interesante conocida, quien si bien era cierto no compartía los estándares de protección de la humanidad de los Guardianes, no era un espíritu tan malvado... al parecer.

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo.- interrumpió de pronto Jack- Si nos disculpan- y el aura homicida volvió a rodear a los espíritus invernadles- tenemos un asunto que atender.

Y sin esperar un segundo más, Jack apretó alzó su cayado, llamó al viento y sosteniendo la menuda figura de la aparición invernal por la cintura con un brazo, desapareció con ella hacia lo desconocido.

Sandy y Norte parpadearon desconcertados.

\- ¿Qué les picó?- preguntó Norte a Sandy, y este tan solo se encogió de hombros negando.

Por fin el Guardián del asombro recordó que tenía a alguien más a quien preguntarle.

\- ¿A dónde crees que van Conejo?... ¿Conejo?- preguntó entonces el otro algo consternado al ver la actitud del Conejo de Pascuas.

Y es que E. Aster Bunnymund no se veía, en definitiva, como él mismo. En lugar de la actitud relajada que debería de presentar, teniendo en cuenta que la situación estaba bajo control; se lo apreciaba casi en shock, con las orejas aplastadas contra el cráneo, los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, como si hubiese visto algo increíble.

\- ¿Conejo?- volvió a llamar Norte, esta vez por fin logrando captar la atención del Pooka.

\- Zorro- dijo entonces el aludido.

\- ¿Zorro?- repitió Norte.

A Sandy le salió un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

\- Yo... ah... ¡Tengo que irme!- y tras un par de golpes de pata en la nieve, Conejo desapareció en uno de sus túneles.

\- ¿Y ahora, que pasó?- preguntó Norte confundido.

Sandy dibujó unos huevos de arena.

\- Aaaah, cierto. Pascua está cerca... es la época.- se respondió a sí mismo el ruso.

El hombre de arena asintió, estaba de acuerdo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Conejo llegó a la Madriguera apenas a tiempo para echarse al suelo apoyado sobre rodillas y patas delanteras, a sufrir un maravilloso ataque de ansiedad.

No estaba seguro si reír, llorar, gritar o todo junto.

Optó por respirar de manera errática, eso era mejor que nada.

Y es que diferencia de Norte o Sandy, él no tenía que preguntarse de que había ido la conversación entre los dos espíritus invernales, pues debido a su excelente audición lo había escuchado todo... o por lo menos todo el monólogo de Jack, pero con aquello había sido más que suficiente para poner su mundo de cabeza.

¿Y a que se debía todo aquello?

Pues bueno, el monólogo de Jack había ido más o menos así:

Cuando por fin la mujer dejó de llorar, le dijo algo a Jack a través de formas de nieve. El adolescente se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos antes de tornar su expresión a una enojada, para luego virar a una más entre comprensiva y apenada.

\- ¿Te terminaron justo antes del día de los amantes? Vaya, el mundo es pequeño o está lleno de idiotas. Una vez me hicieron lo mismo.

La joven pareció preguntar algo.

\- Pues sí. Mi primera y última relación seria. Estuve con él casi una década, estaba en una nube. Casi no había hablado con nadie antes de conocerlo, y cuando lo conocí e hizo algo más que hacer caso a mis travesuras, cuando mostró interés en mi... me sentí flotar sin necesidad de tener al viento alrededor. Y un día, de la nada, me dijo que ya no podía estar conmigo. Me rompió el corazón, entré en desesperación. 1968 va a ser para siempre el peor año de mi vida... por fin había logrado tener a alguien a mi lado y me dejaron botado como a un saco de basura.- el adolescente hizo una mueca- No reaccioné muy bien después de eso, hice un par de cosas de las que no me siento muy orgulloso y casi le arruino la festividad a alguien que ahora significa mucho para mi. Por eso sé que no es bueno guardarlo todo en el interior, y menos ahora que sé el motivo de tu pena. Por favor, no lo guardes... pero no destroces nada.

La joven asintió lentamente, y luego pareció preguntar algo más.

\- No, no he vuelto a relacionarme con nadie más, no quiero volver a salir lastimado. Pero esa fue mi opción, no tienes por qué hacer lo mismo... volverás a enamorarte, y si así lo decides, puedes volver a intentarlo. Esa es tu decisión.

Otra pregunta del espíritu y Jack bajó la vista.

\- Yo... Sí, volví a enamorarme, pero prefiero mantener su amistad que perderlo para siempre. No... No creo tener esperanza de ser correspondido, aun cuando él represente justo eso.- terminó Frost en casi un murmullo- Después de Shiro Kitsune...

La espíritu de nieve se envaró toda y al parecer dijo algo a toda velocidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás segura?!... ¿Pelajes blanco, argollas en la oreja izquierda? ¿Rebelde hasta la médula?

La mujer asintió casi con desesperación.

Jack afiló la mirada con furia.

\- ¡Ese maldito, desgraciado hijo de...! ¡Puto perro sarnoso despreciable! ¡¿No le bastó arruinarme a mí la vida?! ¡Lo suyo es imperdonable!

La mujer volvió a asentir, esta vez con furia.

Una sonrisa casi asesina se extendió por los labios del Guardián de la diversión.

\- Creo que es hora de visitar antiguos amantes, para recordar viejos tiempos. Ya sabes... por la fecha.

Una sonrisa gemela se instauró en los labios de la Yuki-onna al tiempo que ésta asentía.

Luego de eso ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacie el grupo. El resto ya se sabe.

Aster inspiró aire de manera profunda, mientras que por fin se sentaba en el suelo y una sonrisa entre nerviosa y esperanzada se apoderaba de su boca.

De pronto tenía toda la esperanza del mundo entre sus patas ¡Jack lo quería!... y había sufrido mucho, tanto que no quería tomar el riesgo de perderlo.

Nota a sí mismo, recordar darle una visita a ese zorro de porquería en las tierras de Oriente.

Pero Jack, su Jack... Aún con toda su reticencia a volver a amar, el eterno adolescente se había enamorado de él; y E. Aster Bunnymund no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Tenía mucho que planear, se dijo a sí mismo mientras una risa alegre e incontrolable se extendía por la Madriguera.

Pero antes... esos huevos no se iban a pintar solos, y faltaban pocas semanas para Pascua.

Ahora bien, si una gran cantidad de huevos salió ese año en diversos tonos de colores celestes, azules y blancos; y con corazones y pequeños copos de nieve como decorado, bien... Conejo era un artista y pintaba con el corazón, si a alguien no le gustó, mala suerte.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **6 años después**

Era domingo de Pascua en el mundo y Coyote, el bromista y travieso espíritu indoamericano de las tierras del norte, observó pequeños niños de una tribu cercana buscar emocionados los huevos escondidos. Siempre era un placer el observar la cacería a lo lejos y más ahora que tenía alguien con quien compartir la vista.

Y eso era justamente lo que esperaba, a su compañera, quien había resultado ser el espíritu menos esperado. Una Yuki-onna, una youkai de nieve... y lo había elegido a él a pesar de los comentarios adversos que habían aparecido.

La había conocido en un viaje a occidente, y aunque había sido un poco difícil el cortejo, había reconocido el interés de ella en su persona desde un inicio; así que no había podido dejar de intentarlo y al final, había resultado.

¡Y como había resultado! Ella estaba encantada con él, con su naturaleza traviesa, con su pelaje cálido, sus orejas inquietas de coyote, con abrazarlo y rascarle el buche. Y él no se quejaba, le gustaba todo eso y más de ella.

Le gustaba su toque frío y delicado, la suave brisa nevada que danzaba a su alrededor en cada paso, su mirada blanca, su piel pálida casi translucida y sus cabellos negro azabache. Pero por sobre todo, le gustaba su espíritu frágil y fuerte a la vez, y como en ocasiones llevaba a machos adultos humanos por fríos caminos hacia su final en las noches más heladas del invierno, y como ayudaba a las pequeñas crías humanas a encontrar su camino en medio de la tormenta, o como los hacia dormir el sueño eterno de manera pacífica y ahorrándoles el sufrimiento si su destino era no volver a casa, pues esa era la naturaleza de la Yuki-onna y su chica cumplía con su rol con orgullo, aunque siendo más indulgente con los humanos que muchos de sus pares.

¡Era tan linda!

Una corriente fría lo golpeó por la derecha y se preparó para recibir a su amante, sorprendiéndose entonces al ver otro espíritu invernal apareciendo entre los arbustos.

¡Jack Frost!... ¿Qué hacía Jack Frost allí? se preguntó curioso, y casi se le caen los ojos al notar la canasta con huevos que llevaba en el brazo.

¿Estaba Jack Frost robando huevos? ¿Qué no era uno de los Guardianes ahora?

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que el par de brazos helados que lo abrazaron de improviso casi y le sacan toda su inmortalidad del susto.

Ella lo miró perpleja, aún más cuando él le indicó que guardase silencio, señalando a Frost para dar mayor énfasis a su pedido.

Claro que la reacción de su amada fue todo, menos la esperada.

Ella se emocionó y corrió, así toda emocionada, hasta el Guardián, arrastrándolo en el proceso.

Jack los miró con sorpresa.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó el espíritu adolescente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ella señaló a su acompañante y lo abrazó, y Jack abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades!... Así que te gustan traviesos y peludos. Una buena elección.- dijo emocionado el de pelo blanco, y luego se dirigió a Coyote con actitud más seria- Más te vale tratarla bien o te las verás conmigo.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Jack Frost había sido, según los rumores, quien finalmente mandó al submundo a Picth Black, el Coco, aquella no era una advertencia para tomar a la ligera. Coyote asintió con cuidado.

Además, Frost no parecía tener más problemas que el bienestar de su Yuki, por lo que Coyote se mostraba agradecido. Algunos mostraban disgusto frente a la relación de una aparición humana y un espíritu antropomorfo... como si otros se viesen afectados por la relación de manera directa... idiotas todos ellos.

Yuki-onna retomó la 'palabra' señalando la canasta que llevaba Jack.

\- ¿Estos? Debo de esconderlos, estoy ayudando a Bunny.- dijo de pronto un poco apenado, lo cual era visible sobre todo por el sonrojo en forma de escarcha en sus mejillas.

Entonces una nueva voz, a manera de susurro, se dejó oír.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Copo de nieve! ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡Aquí Bunny!- llamó Jack despacio, y el enorme Guardián apareció de entre los árbustos y árboles, sorprendiéndose al ver a los otros dos espíritus.

\- ¡Ey, es la chica de aquella vez! Hola.

Yuki-onna saludó alegre, y volvió a mostrar a Coyote con orgullo.

\- ¿En serio? Bien por ti, chica. Pero si no te cuida bien, se las verá conmigo.

Coyote tragó duro. Su chica parecía tener... amigos interesantes. Ya luego le preguntaría de donde los conocía.

\- Tranquilo allí, Colita de algodón. Ya le di yo el ultimátum mucho antes de que te presentaras.

Y para sorpresa de Coyote, en lugar de enojarse por el apodo, Conejo abrazó a Frost y frotó con cariño su hocico en la curva del cuello del espíritu invernal.

\- Por supuesto que ya diste tu ultimátum, Escarcha. Siempre te andas preocupando por tus conocidos demasiado.

Frost rió feliz, y cuando Conejo separó el hocico de su cuello, le besó la nariz, congelándosela un poco en el proceso.

A Coyote casi se le cae la quijada, en tanto que la Yuki-onna celebró la escena.

\- Er... sí, estamos juntos.- contestó Jack algo tímido, aunque luego en una clase de advertencia se dirigió a Conejo, quien al parecer entendió por dónde iba la cosa y asintió con decisión.

\- No te preocupes. Antes de permitirme hacer sufrir a este tonto, me doy yo mismo con mis boomerangs en la cabeza. Eso ni lo dudes. Pienso cuidar a este copo de nieve por el resto de mi vida, sobre todo porque me costó bastante conquistarlo... pero vale la pena cada segundo de ese tiempo por lo que ahora vivo con él.

\- ¡Bunny!- exclamó Frost entre avergonzado y complacido.

\- Nada de Bunny, vamos a dejar esos huevos antes de que termine la búsqueda aquí. Son los últimos de esta zona.

\- Ya voy, ya voy... Mandón.- contestó Frost mientras flotaba lejos de Conejo, y con maestría escondía los huevos, para luego volver al lado de su pareja- ¿Nos quedamos un rato? Quiero ver como los encuentran.- pidió Jack entre contento y esperanzado.

\- Por supuesto, pero tenemos que escondernos que aquí nos van a ver esos pequeños muerde tobillos.

Dicho aquello, Conejo alzó a Jack entre sus brazos y lo llevó a donde habían unos arbustos frondosos.

\- ¡Oi, ustedes dos! ¡Vengan para aquí!- instó el Pooka a la otra pareja.

Coyote vio con sorpresa como Conejo se colocaba sobre sus cuatro patas, y como Jack se acomodaba bajo el cuerpo del lagomorfo con el pecho pegado al suelo, completamente cómodo como si perteneciese justo a aquel espacio... casi, casi en actitud de cópula, los colores se le subieron al rostro a Coyote, pero de suerte el pelaje no dejó que se notara.

Con gesto juguetón el espíritu invernal colocó algo de escarcha entre sus dedos y pronto un brillante conejito salió saltando con dirección a donde se encontraba un bullicioso grupo de niños, cuyas risas pronto se dejaron oír con mayor fuerza y cuyos pasos los llevaron justo a donde se encontraban los huevos.

Las risas infantiles llenaron el lugar y Jack acomodó el rostro sobre la pata delantera izquierda del Conejo de Pascuas.

\- Se ven felices, pasando un momento lleno de diversión.- comentó el de pelo blanco.

\- Y de esperanza de seguir encontrando más tesoros.- completó Conejo antes de volver a hundir el hocico, esta vez en la cabellera blanca, en un gesto bastante amoroso.

Unos minutos después los niños terminaron con aquel espacio y corrieron en mancha hacia otro lugar, tal y como anunció Conejo, con la esperanza de encontrar más huevos pintados.

Ambas parejas salieron de su escondite.

\- Bien, tenemos más lugares a los cuales ir. Un placer verte otra vez, chica.- se despidió conejo de la Yuki-onna, antes de voltear hacia Coyote- Compañero... tratala bien.

Coyote asintió y vio cómo, tras volver a alzar a Jack en brazos, Conejo dio un par de pisotones en el suelo y desapareció en un agujero, dejando tras de si tan solo la cristalina risa de Jack Frost y una pequeña flor púrpura.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en aquellos dos, su chica pronto reclamó su atención y él estuvo más que feliz de darsela toda.

Hasta el momento, aquel estaba probando ser un muy buen día.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Mi primer JackRabbit, me siento orgullosa de mi misma, porque una vez más estoy colaborando con un fandom que tiene muy poco en español. Lo sé, nado en fandoms que tienen poco en español... pero tienen que entenderme, en el corazón de la fan no se manda, esos amores solo suceden. Por cierto, considero que gran parte de la inspiración para este fic la obtuve de varios de los fics que están publicados en el grupo de AO3 'Evil Authors Club', y en especial de Kayasurin. Si les gusta el JackRabbit y pueden leer en inglés (lo cual es necesario si te gusta el JackRabbit), lean sus fics. No se arrepentirán.

Anyway, iba a publicar este fic el 14, pero no terminé de escribirlo hasta el 15. Y luego no pude publicarlo hasta hoy 16 debido a una pequeña cosita llamada trabajo, sí... eso que cubre mis cuentas. Así que tómenlo como un regalo tardío de San Valentín entre tanto Mystrade... para darle un poco más de sabor a las fechas (el furry siempre da un buen toque en mi opinión xD)

Así que espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté escribiéndolo, y aunque no es mi mejor trabajo, lo traigo con cariño.

See you in the next fanfic.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
